


You’re in Control (I’m in Control)

by TrashChildForDaWin



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward atmosphere, Blood, Bottom tord, Bruises, But they aren’t important, Chick-fil-a, Choking, Choking Kink, Enemies to Lovers, Fighting, Grinding, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Name Calling, No Condoms, No Lube, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shit goes from 1 to 1000 real quick, Tension, Top Tom, Wendy’s, hints of comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashChildForDaWin/pseuds/TrashChildForDaWin
Summary: When Tom and Tord’s violent fighting turns to sexual desire, what it there more to say then…Aw shit, here we go again.Excerpt:Tom stood slowly, "You know, Edd? Sometimes it's not about that, sometimes it's about respect." Tom trudged over to where his lazy housemates were and nudged Tord's side with his shoe. "Hey, asshat, get up."
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 106





	You’re in Control (I’m in Control)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is crazy! I don’t really know why it is what it is, but I just wanted to write a bunch of fighting scenes. 
> 
> I love reading comments! 
> 
> Happy Easter!

The blood trickled down Tord's nose as he yanked on Tom's hair. 

The two had been fighting for a good minute or so about something they didn't even remember. The four friends were all outside trying to rebuild their mail box after finding it dented next to a trail of swerving tire tracks in the front yard. Although they were outside in the melting heat for unfortunate circumstances, they were all enjoying it. They were bummed to find out they had to fix it themselves (do to Edd saving up for something big) but decided to make a day out of it. Edd and Matt went to the grocery store to buy popsicles in plastic wrap (the kind children would have) while Tom and Tord headed to the Home Improvement Store in order to get some supplies.

The beginning of the day started off well, the boys weren't in they're regular outfits due to the strangely hot weather, but they got to work anyhow and were doing a pretty decent job. They had a nice arrangement of colors to put new layers on with and a new red flag (as their old one was completely broke when they found it) Sometime in late afternoon they all decided to take a short break by fueling up on the colorful popsicles, running through the sprinklers and spraying one another with the hose. After a good break, Tom decided that they should get back to work if they wanted to finish the mailbox early enough to be able to do other things that day. Little did he know Tord was not in the mood to get back to work just yet.

"Alright guys, we should get back to work. I wanted to go to Guitar Center today." Tom stood up as he tossed his popsicle wrapper into the trash. Edd followed his lead, "I agree. Well, not about the Guitar, but I wanted to get some work done today!" The two boys walked over to the disassembled project and shuffled around in the mess looking for what they left off at, while the other half of the group stayed in their spots.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll join in a moment. I'm working on my tan!" Matt's smile was audible as he wiggles around on his beach towel that he laid over the ground. 

Tord grunted in agreement as he scrolled through something on his phone, his arms outstretched from his body holding the device directly over his face.

"Guys! Please! The sooner we get this done the sooner we can lounge around!" Edd tried to persuade the others as he picked up a hammer and handful of nails.

"Guys," The Norwegian accent that trimmed each word indicated it's speaker, "England never sees a day with this much sunshine, can't we wait a little longer and just enjoy the weather?" In all fairness, Tord was right. But Tom still took the reasonable response as a snarky remark and dropped what he was doing in order to grab one of his sandals and throw it at Tord's phone. Said object was immediately slapped out of Tord's hand as he laid there in shock, questioning if what just happened actually. Just. Happened.

"I'm sorry, do you have a death wish?" Tord asked, propping himself on his elbows to allow himself a visual on Tom (who was down a sandal) The two locked eyes and glared at each other, both equally intense and cold. 

"I won't repeat myself." Tom gritted out, fist clenching at his sides. He had had just about enough of Tord waltzing around and doing whatever he wanted whenever he wanted and wherever he wanted thinking he's the Queen or some shit. It's about time Tom taught him some damn respect!

"Well, Tough Guy, neither will I!" Tord growled as he laid back down, stretching in an absurd way to grab his phone.

"Uh, guys? Can we just calm down? Tom and I can continue working for a bit if you two still want to rest a little longer-"

"Yeah! No need to fight! I only want an even tan and I'll be up in a minute to help!"

Tom stood slowly, "You know, Edd? Sometimes it's not about that, sometimes it's about respect." Tom trudged over to where his lazy housemates were and nudged Tord's side with his shoe. "Hey, asshat, get up."

"Hmm? You're still here? I thought I told you to drop it-"

This time Tom kicked him in the side, _hard_. "I said Get. Up." Tom's hands were placed in his jean pockets as he kicked Tord's side.

"Stop."

"Aw, do you not like that? To bad. Get. Up."

Edd walked over to Matt and tugged on his shirt, "Matt, how about we make some lunch? I really don't want to deal with these two right now. I thought we were gonna have a nice day." Matt nodded and the two headed off inside the house to make sandwiches as their friends argued outside.

"Didn't you say you were some inventor or something? Get to work."

"That not the same thing!"

"Well, I guess you really are useless then."

"If I'm so useless, why don't you leave me alone and do it yourself!" Tord shouted as he turned around so his back was facing Tom's foot. The action shouldn't have provoked Tom as much as it did, but he just couldn't control himself around Tord.

Tord just had an affect over him.

Tom jumped down and grabbed Tord's shoulders. The older man jerked his housemates body back around so they were facing each other again. "Now listen here, you little shit, why are you such a smart ass? Huh? What, do you just get your jollies off making me look stupid, huh?"

Tord tried to roll Tom's hands off of his shoulders as he felt a wave a sugary breath hit him, it smelled like a the ice popsicles they were having earlier. "No, you just make it so easy because of how stupid you are!" Tord smiled as Tom's rage became more evident on his face. 

"God, I hate you!"

"The feeling is mutual, my idiotic friend!"

"I'm not your friend!"

Tom grabbed Tord by the collar of his shirt and pulled his torso off the ground only to slam it back down earning a yip from the younger man. "Jesus! That hurt, you prick."

Tord grabbed Tom's hand and tried to pry them off of his shirt as the other only tightened his grasp. 

"You think that hurts? God, you're so weak!" Tom chuckled as he repeated the action. Dragging the man's body up and thrusting it back down into the group.

"Arg! Tom!" Tord desperately began pushing on Tom's arms and chest hoping it would make the other stop, Tord's hand slipped and clocked Tom right in the jaw making said man's teeth clack together.

Tom released his gripped on his housemate and gently grabbed his jaw, processing what just happened. Realization hit Tom and it was evident in his features. He gazed harshly down at Tord, "You motherfucker!"

Tom dragged his fist back and punched Tord directly in the gut making the younger hold his stomach and hunch over. 

"You twat!" Tord growled through gritted teeth and closed eyes. Tord ungracefully stumbled up to stand over Tom who was still holding his jaw. He swung his leg back and promptly kicked Tom's shoulder making the man roll over to his other side. 

Tom quickly got up and lunged at Tord who lunged back so he wouldn't topple over. Upon collision, the two men grabbed at whatever they could in hopes that they would get the advantage over the other.

Tord grabbed Tom's ear and shirt, while Tom's hand wrapped around Tord's neck and one slithered into his caramel locks. Tord's eyes widened as he immediately replaced his hands around Tom's wrist, trying (and failing) to yank the hand away from his neck. Tom grinned as he tightened his hand around Tord's throat and pulled on his hair. Tord choked slightly as an eye screwed shut. 

"To- achh, Ack!"

"What's wrong, Tord? Just spit it out." Tom grinned as he squeezed the others throat and yanked his head back.

" Sta-hhh! T-hhom, Ack! St-ackk!" Tord desperately pulled and pushed on the arm around his throat. 

Tom looked down at Tord and smiled. God, didn't this look perfect? Tord was choking and squirming under him and he was the one causing it! 

Almost as if the idea finally registered in Tord's mind, he drawled his fist back and punch Tom in the face which cause the man above him to stumble backwards and release Tord from his grip. Tord's own hands went up to his throat and felt a stinging pain as his fingers brushed over the abused spot. He quickly ran over to Matt's hand mirror (which was lying on the ground, forgotten) and looked at his neck in the reflection. An ugly bruise wrapped around the middle with hues of green, yellow and purple mixing together. 

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" Tord tried to sound intimidating but his throat was raw and croaked out the response with a rasp, it was barley above normal talking. 

"What are you gonna do, pansy!" Tom asked as he ran at the younger man. Tord dropped the mirror and darted to the other side of the yard. Sure he was planning his great revenge, but he really didn't need two bruises on his neck to do it. 

"Get back here, you little shit!" 

"Come and get me Thomas!" Tord tried to yelled, but his voice gave out half way and went flat. Tom dashed over to only get kicked in the balls. 

"Arg!" Tom fell to the ground and grabbed his crouch. "Low blow, you bastard!" Tom grabbed Tord's ankle and yanked it forward causing the shorter man to fall on his back. Tom crawled on top of his housemate and lifted his top half up by his shoulder. Tord immediately wrapped his hands in Tom's sandy brown hair and pulled in every which way.

Tom pulled his fist back and drove it directly into Tord's left eye, he could tell that it would bruise into a black eye. Despite feeling like he had beaten the guy up enough, he also felt that the younger of the two hadn't quite learned his lesson. So, like a practice, Tom reeled his fist back as far as he could and smashed it into Tord's nose. 

The blood trickled down Tord's nose as he yanked on Tom's hair. 

Tom only then noticed how beaten up Tord really was. He had a nice, thick bruise that wrapped around his neck and a scuffed up face. The skin around Tord's left eye was growing brown and purple around the red, irritated sections and blood trailed down from his nose onto his white, sleeveless shirt probably to stain.

Tom only imagined what he must have looked like. Tord had roundhoused him a couple times and the little guy was surprisingly strong. Tom reckoned he probably also had a bloody nose and some bruises, but he knew for a fact he wasn't as bad looking as Tord. Even if his balls still hurt. 

The two separated and wiped up their mess only then noticing that some of their neighbors were peeking over the fence watching them.

Was it really Tom’s fault if he had no control?

Tom hated not being in control.

————

It was only three day after the fight in the yard that they found themselves going at it again, only this time they were at a fastfood place. 

The Chick-fil-A they entered was quite full, but the spacious building allowed ample amount of space for each party. The arguing started by Tom Defending Tord, surprising as that is. 

"Hey, Brandon, check out that dude's bruise."

"Hmm? Where?"

Tom glanced out of the corner of his eyes at the two boys whispering, and although they were whispering Tom was pretty sure everyone in line could hear them.

"Right there! He's wearing that grey tank top." 

"Oh... ohhhhhh. I see it! Haha, look at him!"

"Oh dude I know! What is he? A slut or something? Haha!" 

Tom then saw Tord turn around and face the two boy (who appeared to be high schoolers) and frowned. "What? I know you're talking about me." 

"Aw man, do you hear him!"

"What the hell kind of accent is that?"

"And his voice sounds totally wrecked! I knew he was a whore!"

Tord's fists clenched as he subtly shifted into a fighting stance, "Don't you two need to be at school or something?" 

"Piss off."

"Yeah, what do you care?"

Tom was eyeing Tord's neck bruise and even though he knew he should feel bad and apologize, he never did. In fact, he even felt pleased that the bruise only worsened the past couple of days, forming a dark mark that stretched all the way around Tord's neck, parading his handy work wherever they went, but that doesn't mean others can go around and call him out on it.

Tom let out a low growl and spoke without looking at the high schoolers. "Why don't you two mind your own fucking business." Tom shoved Tord forward as the line moved and they were at the register to order. Edd rolled his eyes, “Don't be rude, Tom. Uh, yeah can I get a-"

"What the hell is your deal?" Tord asked as he turned to face Tom. Tom's confusion must have been obvious because Tord started to explain. "You provoke me only to start a fight, bang me up a few times and don't even apologize. Then when I get humiliated because of it, you defend me like you're some kind of hero. That's fucked up." Tord grimaced and turned to the cashiers to order. Tom watched as Tord ordered and saw that the cashier wasn't looking Tord in the eyes. In fact, the worker wasn't even looking at Tord's face, he was staring directly at the younger man's neck bruise. If Tom felt a pang if guilt hit he either didn’t recognize the feeling or pushed it down in favor of ordering food.

Once the group had their food and a place to sit down, Matt started up a conversation. "So have you guys seen that one segment on the news? The one about that dog the rescued that baby from a fire? Sooooo cute!"

Tord inflated a little at the comment and his eyes seemed to spark with interest, "Yeah! I was wondering about that! It was so cool, like did they train the dog or...?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Edd almost jumped out of his seat. "I was wondering if I could train Ringo to do that! But I realized he's a cat and we don't have a baby." The three broke out into laughter as Tom watched with a giddy smile on his face.

Edd was sat by the window diagonal from Tom and Tord sat directly across from him. Matt sat to Tom's left enjoying his window seat as he could see the tree blow outside. Edd took a bite from his waffle fry and questioned, "I wonder what's up with the weather? It's been like crazy hot." Matt nodded in agreement as Tord took a sip of his soda.

"Ehh, why worry about it? The weather is so nice that I don't even care." Tom flinched as he heard Tord's voice give out in the middle of his sentence and left him coughing into his elbow. "Maybe we should pop into the doctor’s office and get them to check you out." Tom suggested, being totally genuine.

"Are you, cough cough, serious right now? You did this!" Tord gestured angrily to his neck and glared at Tom who glared right on back.

"Well pardon me for being nice!"

"It's a little too late for nice!"

"Good Lord! What is your problem?"

"You, dickhead!" 

Tom gasped. Like not ironically. "You wanna go again, ya little shit?"

Tord stood up with his drink in hand and left toward the glass door that lead to the parking lot. As he took a sip, he motioned for Tom to follow.

"Guys, please don't do this here."

"Yeah! Why can't we just have a nice day?" 

They were asking like Tom could stop himself. Like he had control. He never had control when it came to Tord.

Matt and Edd looked at each other and sighed as Tom closed the glass fire behind him. Edd motioned for Matt to help him pack up the food and placed it in a giant to-go bag before they followed after their housemates.

When Edd and Matt came out side, they sat on the curb and watched their friends with disapproving looks.

"Alright," Tord placed his drink next to Matt on the sidewalk and headed back to where Tom was located. They didn't doubt that a few customers were watching them, but they didn't exactly care. 

"You ready?" Tom smirked as he heard the strain in Tord's voice. "Yeah, I'm always ready to best your ass."

Tord did a little head swing and nod which meant that he was ready for Tom to come at him. Tom's smirk disappeared in exchange for a focused expression which began calculating Tord's movements. Tom then shook energy from his hands and raced to Tord who quickly leap out of the way and kicked Tom in the back which made said man fall onto the pavement. 

Face first.

Tom rolled over onto his back and caught Tord’s hands before they were able to land a punch. Both their hands were grasped by the other's and neither were able to make advances until Tom swiftly dropped his right hand and speedily punch Tord's shoulder which made the younger man fall onto the street as Tom crawled over him so he was on top. Once in position, Tom snatched both of Tord's wrists up and pinned them onto the street above Tord’s head. Tom laughed as he watched Tord wiggle around in an attempt to free himself. Once he figured he couldn't free himself by worming about, Tord bit down on Tom's arm hard enough to drawl blood and in all honesty, it probably did. 

"Ah, fuck!" Tom jerked his hands away only to get clocked in the jaw and fall on his back, the bumpy surface of the pavement scratched his back and he was pretty sure he heard his spine grind against the rocky surface. 

"You bitch!"

"Ah Tom, you always were more into name calling when we fought. So immature." Tord stood over Tom and knocked his foot hard into Tom's side repeatedly. "You look so stupid right now!" 

Tom groaned and grabbed Tord's legs and pulled them out from underneath the other man causing him to come crashing down to the floor. Luckily enough Tord was smart and let his hands catch him so his head wouldn’t smash open on the street. Unfortunately, the street scuffed up his hands bad enough to get some blood out of them. 

"Ah!" Tord lifted his hands to look at them as Tom sat up. "Ew, what the heck was that? Did you just moan?" Tom tried to hide the fact the he kind of enjoyed to noise.

Tord flushed and punched Tom's face, "No, you prick! My hands are cut open!” Tord waited for a response and only glance up when he didn’t get one. Tom was still stunned from the punch and brought a dirty hand up to swipe at his mouth, it came back bloody. He groaned and wiped the blood on his pants. 

“You just don’t know when to give up, do you?” Tom jumped on top of Tord and grabbed his neck, not even caring that the bruise wasn’t even the slightest bit healed. “No! Tom-” Tord tried before his vocal cords where pinched and all he could manage were mangled sounds and choking noises. “Yeah, ya like that? No? Come on use your words, haha!” Tom laughed and accidentally spit a little on Tord’s face as said man clawed at Tom’s hands in hopes that he would release. Nail marks were definitely gonna be left there. Tom watched in satisfaction as his housemates eyes rolled to the back of his head and tongue lull out of his mouth. 

“Tom, quit it!” Matt called before standing up and running over to try and pry him off of Tord. Edd followed and together he and Matt pulled Tom away Tord and Tord ever so gracefully turned on his side and vomited. 

His throw up mixed with blood that emerged from his throat. “Tom, why did you choke him out again?” Edd asked as he and Matt knelt beside Tord who was still spilling his guts. Tom growled and stood up slowly by pushing off the street, he looked around and saw that their little tussle attracted quite the audience and he didn’t miss how most were holding up their phones. Most likely capturing the fight on video. 

Once the crowd acknowledged that Tom spotted them, most ended their recordings and went on their merry little way or stayed to watch what would happen next. Tom just ignored them and treaded towards their food which sat patiently on the sidewalk.

By this time, Matt and Edd managed to get Tord to stand as they walked towards the car. Tord turned his head and flipped Tom off as he walked away. “Why you-! Ahhh, fuck him.” Tom picked up the food bags and Tord’s soda (which he stole a sip from) before heading towards the car, the keys on his chain chimed as he walked to vehicle.

The group checked into a minute clinic (for Tord’s sake or for Edd’s, no one was sure) and waited patiently. Tord and Tom received a couple a odd looks, but all together they were undisturbed. When they were called into the office, the doctor had her eyes locked on Tord and, sure, that was reasonable considering she was a doctor and his injuries were significantly worse, but the action wedged itself into the ‘unfavorable’ category in Tom’s mind. In fact, Tom had noticed that whenever anyone’s gaze had lingered too long on Tord he found himself spiting them for no reason.

Tord plopped himself down on the examination chair and waited patiently for the doctor. Edd and Matt were outside looking around the store and picking up anything that they remembered they needed or just things they wanted.

“So how did this happened?” The rich tone from the African American woman’s voice washed over the two boy’s and just from looking at her you could tell she was the type to call you ‘honey’. Her long hair was decorated with beautiful golden beads that were studded with other plastic jewels, and even though Tom knew they were fake he liked to imagine them as actual gold. Her hair was thrown into a huge bun on top of her head.

Tord hummed and turned to Tom who stopped daydreaming and realized Tord need him to talk as he barely could. “Well, you see, Tord and I get into a lot of fights that mostly end pretty violent. About three days ago we fought in our backyard, and that’s when I first-choked him out… and today he was getting under me skin again so he lead me outside and we went at it again. I know I should’ve left his throat alone, but it was all I could think of.”

The doctor looked puzzled as she scribbled down a few notes, nodding along with Tom as he spoke. “Mhmm, and could you elaborate on the bruise around his neck?”

Tom stood up and walked in front of Tord, placing his hands down on either side of the younger man and leaned in so his ear was right by Tord’s mouth. Tord’s uneven breath tickled the shell of Tom’s ears as he let out a hesitant noise,

“Just tell her the truth.” Tord’s voice was scratchy and horse, barely above a whisper.

Tom sat back down in his seat and told the doctor what happened.

————

He could still feel his grip on his arm, and it wasn’t just because he had definitely bruised it.

It was about a week or so after Tom and Tord went to the clinic and brought home pain medication. Tord had been instructed to take two pills a day; one in the morning and one at night and so far it seemed to be helping (including that fact that Tom hasn’t injured Tord since that day, though they had broken out into arguments on countless occasions) It was this particular Friday night that another fight broke out, one that didn’t really deserve to be remembered because it was like any other dispute that the two rivals had, but something about it begged for it to be remembered. Yearned for it to stick.

So stick it did.

The four of them had been in the living room gathered around the tv. Edd had revealed that he had saved up for a Xbox and a couple of games for the house and he had bought it a couple days ago, but couldn’t figure out how to set it up. 

So the group put their skills together and all helped out in the set up. They played the whole day when it finally started working. They ordered delivery and only went to the restroom for emergencies.

It was around 10:40 when the tension became thick enough to feel, it was sticking to everyone’s skin and became more uncomfortable as time slowly passed.

“Why’d you go that way? I thought we had a plan?” Tord grumbled as he shoved a slice of pizza in his mouth.

“I figured that any plan of yours would fail and I wanted to actually win this round. And I was right.” Tom smirked as he sat down next to Tord on the plushy couch.

The box couch Tord had activated when he came back eventually grew too hard and useless so he took it down and used it’s parts on other inventions. Once Tom came back from his outrage, the four went shopping for a new couch. They decided to go all out and buy a set with two recliner chairs and an L shaped couch, the color was a mix of grey an blue which was easy on the eyes and insanely comfortable especially for it’s great price.

Tord flushed slightly as Tom’s thigh rubbed against his. He had never been too great with psychical contact if it wasn’t combat and always be came flustered when faced with it.

“W-well it would’ve worked if you’d listened to me!” Tord tried as he locked eyes on the floor, finding something incredibly intriguing on the rug.

“Oh yeah? Well then, I’ll listen to you this time, captain.” Tom commented in a teasing voice as he most definitely noticed Tord’s reaction. Edd and Matt were both sat in the recliner chairs waiting for their friends to start the next round.

“How about we drop this game and play a 2v2? See who the best players are?” Matt suggested as he made eye contact with Edd, claiming him as his partners like two kids picking buddies for a school project.

“We could beat you two softies any day! Right, Tord?” Tom grabbed Tord’s shoulder by slinging his arm behind his back, the warm flesh heated up the chilled shoulders of Tord as he redirected his sight to his toes. “Y-yeah.”

Tord’s voice broke in the middle, breaking his cover. “You okay, Tord? Need any medicine?” Edd worriedly asked while glancing over.

“Nah, I’m great!” Tord pulled on a fake smile as he grabbed his controller from the coffee table.

“Let’s go!”

The game was best of nine rounds and Tom and Tord were determined to win. The first round they scored because they listened to Tord’s plan and carried it through. They also won the second thanks to Tom’s plan. But everything crumbled from there.

The two kept arguing about who should take charge and ended up losing to Edd and Matt who wickedly laughed in their faces and flaunted their victory. Though that may just be what Tom and Tord saw.

The score was 4:2, Edd and Matt had taken the lead and the only way Tom and Tord could win is if they beat them in every round that would follow. The two had been arguing for the past three rounds and it was driving everyone crazy, including Tom and Tord themselves. So they paused the game so everyone could take five. While Edd went to the kitchen to make some popcorn and Matt ran to the restroom saying something about holding it for way too long and it was now or never, Tom dragged Tord into their shared bedroom and sat him down on Tord’s bed.

The grey and white stripped plush sheets seemed to engulf Tord in a sea of blankets.

“We need a game plan.” Tom said, his voice was low so Edd and Matt couldn’t hear. The gravely words sent chills down Tord’s spine as he quickly looked down at his hands that sat patiently in his lap. “Yeah…” Tord’s voice was equally as quite as Tom’s, but it was as smooth as silk and reminded Tom of fresh honey. He could practically taste the sweet syrup.

“But we can’t do that if we’re arguing whose gonna lead.” Tom continued, his voice becoming more coarse as he continued. Tord looked up only to find that Tom was _way_ too close. Tord felt a foreign heat crawl up his neck and rest of his cheeks as he stared at Tom.

“Yeah…”

“Is that the only thing you can say?”

“Yeah…I mean, no.”

Tom quirked an eyebrow up and inspected Tord. Once spotting the blush that rested on Tord’s face, he grinned.

“Oh right, I forgot about your problem.”

“Problem?” Tord looked into Tom’s eyes questioningly.

“Your thing with touching and stuff.” Tom said as he grasped Tord’s shoulders and guided him down to his own bed. Now laying on his back, Tord felt slightly more comfortable, but Tom didn’t remove his hands. They were still very much present on Tord’s body and he shuddered lightly at the sensation.

“I-I wouldn’t call it a problem…” Tord stuttered as he continued to gaze into Tom’s eyes.

Tom hummed and picked up his hand. “So, this-“ Tom wormed his right hand onto Tord’s waist and lightly squeezed to make Tord aware of it’s location (although he was very much aware as soon as it made contact, _thank you very much_ ) “-doesn’t bug you, or nothing?”

“N-nope!” Tord squeaked in a hurry as Tom’s hand tightened around his side. Tom smirked and accepted the unspoken game of trying to get Tord to break. He then began rubbing the younger’s side up and down and he crawled on top of him on the bed.

“Yeah?” Tom feigned an innocent smile as his real intent reflected in his eyes. “Yup!” Tord smiled painfully. Tom looked around to find his next target. His eyes caught on a dark mark that wrapped around his housemates neck and his left hand slithered down to it. He brushed his fingers on the side of Tord’s neck which earned him a shaky gasp. Tord’s eyes snapped wide open as he stared directly into Tom’s black voids. 

“Please...” 

How could Tom control himself?

He brought both his hands up to encase his rivals neck and gave it a light squeeze. Tom let the little whimpers wash over him as he kept a rhythm.

Squeeze.

Release.

Squeeze.

Release.

Tom was restraining himself from completely strangling his housemate, but Tord surprisingly didn’t seem against that idea. Of course Tom knew better, he had at least that much self control. He knew that Tord was on medication because of him and he didn’t want to drag out that process simply because he didn’t have control.

Tom stopped the squeezing motion and just rested his hands there. He looked up to see Tord’s reaction and was throughly taken aback. He looked up to see Tord’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his tongue lazily laying out on his lips. The younger man’s arms were latched onto Tom’s wrists, but in no attempt to tear them away. If anything, they were there to reassure Tord that Tom’s hands were still there.

“Why’d…you…stop?” Tord asked in between pants and deep inhales. His flush was still sat on his face and it even seemed a shade darker.

Tom shook his head and reeled his hands back as if Tord’s skin had burned him, and for a minute Tom though it did considering how hot Tord had become.

“S’not working,”

Tom grabbed both of Tord’s thighs and squeezed firmly. “Ah!” Tord immediately slapped a hand over his mouth and shook his head. “Okay okay! You win, asshole!”

“Shut it, prick!” Tom pinched Tord’s thigh and watched as his housemate squirmed. “I-I said you won! Stop!”

Tom drew back his hands and took a couple a stepped away from Tord’s bed. Tord growled as he stood and gracefully punched Tom in the gut. Tom held his stomach as he doubled over and pulled Tord’s legs out from beneath him causing said man to fall backwards.

“You fall for that every time!” Tom proclaimed as he crawled on top of Tord and grabbed the smaller man’s wrists so he couldn’t hit Tom. 

He added pressure gradually as Tord’s breath picked up. Who cares if he got a few more bruises? He had so many already, what’s two more?

“Tell me I’m in charge.” 

“Huh?”

“You heard me Tord, tell me I have control. Not just in the game, but-“

Tom leaned down and placed his mouth next to Tord’s ear. Despite Tord’s issue, he and Tom had always had a personal space defying relationship.

“-over you.”

“BOYS! GET IN HERE, MATT AND I ARE READY TO CREAM YOU GUYS!” Edd’s voice rang in the room and Tom released his hold to stand up, offering a hand to Tord who rejected it and stood up by his own power.

“We have three rounds left, can’t we just switch whose in charge?” 

“Sure, I’ll start.” Tom headed out of the room to sit back down on the couch leaving Tord to his own thoughts.

He could still feel his grip on his arm, and it wasn’t just because he had definitely bruised it.

After Tord returned, they immediately went back into the game and he and Tom won the next three games which lead them to a 5:4 victory, but a victory nonetheless. 

Edd and Matt were good sports as they switched to watch some dumb HGTV show and finished up the pizza. Eventually everyone got tired and retreated to their own room after bathing.

It was when Tom and Tord were both in their separate beds and on their phones that Tom broke the silence.

“You never answered me.” Tom bluntly said as he scrolled through Instagram, liking a recent post of his favorite band.

“Huh?” Tord distractedly responded as he shot a zombie in the head. Tom turned his head to look at his housemate, turning off his phone in the process.

“You never responded to me. When I ordered you to tell me that I was in control of you.”

Tord snorted, “That’s cause you aren’t, duh.” Tord heard Tom shift but ignored it in favor of killing some more zombies, he only looked up when he felt Tom sit down at the edge of his bed. Switching off his phone, Tord sat up and stared at Tom. 

“Yes?”

Tom suddenly lunged at Tord and wrapped his hands around his neck causing them to fall back into the bed.

“Who did this to you?”

“…”

“Who did this to you!”

Tord gulped.

“You did.”

“Who?”

“You did!” Tord screamed but immediately covered his mouth hoping he didn’t disturb Edd or Matt.

“Yeah, that’s right. Me, it was all me. And I’d do it again if I didn’t care about you so much.”

Tord grabbed Tom’s wrists, but made no effort to move them. He mearly rested them there.

“So when I ask you whose in control?”

“…”

“You say?” Tom egged Tord on as he brought his head closer to Tord’s ear. Tord was so busy trying not to overheat that he didn’t respond which prompted Tom to roughly bite his ear drawling a whine from Tord’s throat.

“I say you are.”

“Who?”

Tord looked at Tom from the corner of his eyes.

“You.”

Tom gently squeezed Tord’s throat and nibbled on his ear once more.

“That’s right. I’m in control.” Tom breathed out, a waver was detectable in his voice but Tord didn’t point it out.

“You’re in control…”

“I’m in control…”

Tom buried his head in the crook of Tord’s neck and placed his hands on the sheets beneath him.

“I’m in control…” His breath tickled the damaged skin of Tord’s neck as he took a deep breath in.

“I’m in control…”

————

Tom’s eyes shot open as he smelled sheets that weren’t his own.

He quickly sat up and looked around waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. When they did, he noticed that he was staring across the room at his bed. That meant…

Tom looked down and saw he was laying directly on top of Tord, who was wide eyed and bushy tailed gazing back up at Tom.

“What happened?” Tom choked out, almost afraid of the response.

“You kept whispering ‘I’m in control’ into my neck and you fell asleep. I didn’t wanna wake you and I guess I fell asleep too.” Tord said as if it was casual. As if it was an everyday thing.

Tom crawled off of his housemates bed and just stood by his side. Tord sat up and stared at Tom who stared back.

Tom licked his lips, but it didn’t do anything.

They were stilled chapped. 

His eyes fluttered as he looked at Tord sitting in his bed looking as if his sheeting where way to big for him. Tom turned towards Tord’s nightstand to check the time.

3:25 a.m.

_Perfect._

There goes Tom’s healthy sleep schedule.

Tom wanted to screamed. He wanted to punch something. He wanted to punch someone. He wanted to punch Tord. He wanted to choke Tord.

So he did.

Tom hiked his long leg over Tord’s body and straddled him. He roughly grabbed Tord’s neck and waited for him. Tord gently laid back down and nodded to Tom.

Tom took a deep breath in and squeezed his housemate’s neck. Hard.

He immediately was granted with a few choked out pleas and a scratching sensation on his wrists, but the way Tord’s neck felt, uh! It was just too good!

He looked back down and savored the atmosphere.

He noted how Tord always sleep in a shirt, but no shorts. His American Eagle boxer briefs were visible through the ruffled sheets that covered the bed in a comfortable looking way.

Tord’s hair was styled how it always was, but was slightly messed up from sleep. His silver eyes that encased little red circles in the middle shot daggers up at Tom.

He sniffed the air only to be greeted by the smell of Tord’s shampoo; a nice mix of vanilla and Shea butter.

Tord’s hands stopped clawing at Tom’s wrists and just rested there, grabbing the others in reassurance.

He looked back down to see Tord lost in bliss with a little bit a drool running out the corner of his mouth. His eyes were crossed and were directed backward. He looked like he was enjoying himself.

Good.

Tom leaned down and bit on Tord’s ear.

Suddenly Tom released Tord.

“What’s wrong? Don’t stop.” Tord said as he guided Tom’s hands back to his throat, but Tom only traced the bruise with his pinkie.

“I can’t.”

“Huh?”

“We have to wait until you’re healed again, I don’t wanna hurt you even more.”

Tom nuzzled his head in the crook of Tord’s neck and took a deep breath in, smelling the others lemon body soap.

“God, you smell so good tonight.”

Tom felt Tord’s hand tangle in his hair as the other traced designs on his back. His eyes shook with the presence of moisture threatening to breach. Tom snaked his arms underneath his housemate’s body and held him in a deep embrace.

They stayed like that for a solid minute before Tom pulled his head back to look at Tord.

He was still doodling imaginary pictures on Tom’s back and Tom smiled. It felt nice. He felt nice.

He wanted to make Tord feel nice too.

He gingerly took the hem of Tord’s shirt and slowly pulled it up. His eyes scanned the younger’s chest, spotting his six pack Tom traced the muscles with his free hand.

After a while of staring, Tom got to work. He pressed a sweet kissed on the top of Tord’s belly button which stole a moan out of him.

Tom liked that sound.

He trailed kisses around the toned stomach of his rival and heard a sequel of short gasps and moans. Tom pulled his head away and looked across his canvas, a few spots shined with saliva. The moonlight that creep through the blinds helped illuminated them more.

Tom presses a final kiss below Tord’s belly button before he began sucking on his housemate’s nipple. A long moan was stripped from the smaller of the two as Tom continued sucking.

He experimentally bit the bud to see the reaction.

“Ah!” Tord yelped as his leg popped up and he gripped the sheets under him.

“Tom…”

Tom’s eyes fluttered up to Tord’s face and gazed through his dark eyelashes.

“Do it again, Tom.” Tord whispered, as if afraid he would say the wrong thing and Tom would just get up and leave.

But Tom wasn’t going anywhere.

He removed his mouth and shifted to Tord’s other nipple, he used his index finger and thumb to massage the previous one. He gave the dry one a swift lick before connecting his lips to it as he sucked it into his mouth. He cut the bull shit and nibbled on it as soon as it was lathered in his spit. He heard Tord’s breath hitch as he shifted his legs again.

“Mmm, so good…” Tord moaned the praise.

Tom smiled around Tord’s nipples and released them both. He rested his chin on Tord’s chest and watched him.

“Huh?” Tord opened his eyes (he hadn’t realized he shut them) only to be met with Tom’s gaze.

“Why’d you stop?”

“Tell me.”

“Hmm?”

Tom exhaled a smooth chuckle.

“Tell me what you want.”

Tord’s eyes were lidded, but not from sleep. He licked his lips as he stayed silent a moment longer. Deciding.

“I want…”

Tord gently grabbed Tom’s jaw and led his face to his own.

“I want you make me-“

Tom cut off his companion’s sentence with a rough kiss. His teeth immediately locked down on Tord’s bottom lip as he listened to Tord’s sharp moan. Tom and Tord peppered each other in curt kisses in between their bites.

Tom backed off, “You’re exotic so you like French kissing, right?” Tom asked hurriedly.

“Well-“ Tom dove back down and shoved his tongue in Tord’s mouth. Their tongues touched and the encounter seemed to give energy to Tord’s organ. It came alive as it danced around Tom’s, licking the other (already wet) tongue. Tord’s mouth tasted like peppermint tooth paste and minty mouthwash.

Tom pealed his lips off of Tord’s as he regained his breath.

“Wow.” Tord stated breathlessly.

“Now I do.” The smile was evident in his voice.

“Tord.” Tom jerked his head towards his housemates and linked their eyes. A hum was all the response he got before he continued.

“Can I keep-“

“Yes, oh God yes.” Tord didn’t let Tom finish before he was begging for him to continue.

Tom immediately jerked down Tord’s American Eagle boxer briefs and released his erection. Tom wrapped a hand shaking around it and swiped his thumb over the head and rubbed the pre-cum around the crown. 

A sharp gasp made Tom jerk his head up to study Tord who was looking back down at him. Tord had a light sheen of sweet decorating his forehead as he gazed down expectantly.

Tom grunt as he slowly dragged his hand down the shaft and stayed at the base. Tord eagerly bit his lip as his leg twitched in excitement, but he made no demand for Tom to go faster. So Tom slowly dragged his hand back up and stayed at the head. He looked up at Tord to find him grasping at the sheets and pinching his eyes closed.

“Tom, please…”

Down.

“Yes?”

Up.

“Please…”

Down.

“Please, what?”

A frustrated expression graced Tord’s features as his eyes snapped open. “Do you want me to beg or something!” Tord growled.

Tom’s eyebrow quirked up as he smirked, “Now that you mention it…”

“Fine!”

Tom released Tord’s dick and waited.

“Tom, please. I need this, I need you.” Tord said, surprisingly composed.

Tom shrugged, “Not bad, but you could do so much better.” Tom nonetheless grabbed the aching cock in front of him and quickly began running his fist up and down and up and down again. He pulled a few moans here and there, but he wanted Tord to give him more.

His ran his thumb over the head each time he came up and dragged the pre-cum down the length every time he went down.

“Mph! Tommm…” Tord was panting and fidgeting under the covers. Why wasn’t he done?

“Why haven’t you came yet?” Tom’s tone was more demanding then actually questioning.

“Mmm-mooore!”

“Hmm?”

Tom stopped jerking his housemate off and looked at his face. Tord’s tongue was draped over his lips and he looked to be in a daze. In honest confusion, Tom tried again.

“What do you mean?”

“God dammit! More, more! I want more! I want your cock in me! I wanna feel you inside me as you fuck me into the bed!” Tord aggressively shouted as he grabbed Tom’s hand and placed it around his cock again, guiding it up and down at a fast pace.

_Well hot shit._

“Now that’s how you beg.” Tom smirked and he began jerking Tord off fast while he reached over to the nightstand and opened a draw.

“Mph- don’t got any lube... no condoms either...” Tord managed beween moans.

“Let me check mine-“

“No! -can’t stop, too good!” Tord huffed. “More! Now!”

“But it’ll hurt, I’ll just take a second-“

“No, now!”

Tom looked back at Tord and- oh God. How could he say no.

Tom made do with what he had and held three fingers in front of Tord’s face who greedily took them into his mouth and began sucking.

Tom waited patiently as Tord bucked his hips up into his hand.

He pulled his hand out and quickly tugged Tord’s boxer briefs all the way off and threw them across the room. He hurriedly pushed Tord’s legs apart and prodded the entrance with a shaky index finger.

“Ah!”

Tom grinned as he look up at Tord.

“So, do you wanna do this rough or-“

“Rough!”

Tom smirked as he shoved his entire finger into Tord’s ass.

“F-fuck!”

Tom place a light kiss on the side of Tord’s knee as he pulled his finger in and out a couple times. 

“Hu, hu, ha! Mph!” Tord moaned at every thrust and searched for his breath when Tom pulled out and just when he thought he was used to the sensation, Tom jabbed a second finger in his hole.

“Shit!”

“Yeah, baby, keep making those sounds.”

Tom curled his fingers in Tord’s ass as he continued pushing in. 

“ F-fuck yeah! Mmmmm, mph!” Tord moaned with an open mouth as he practically ripped the sheets off.

Tom stuck his third finger in and harshly thrusted them in and out. They repeated this blissful cycle as Tom continued to jerk Tord off until...

He hit something.

“AaAhhHh! MmmMMMhhH!! F-f-fhhhUCk!” Tord arched his back and moaned out. Loud at that.

Tom pushed against that spot a second time and Tord shouted in pleasure again. “ Y-yEs! ToMmm!”

Tom couldn’t help himself as he began rubbing his own erection on Tord’s leg. Grinding into the smaller man.

‘A few more pokes and he’s sure to come!’ Tom thought as he carried out his plan and sure enough within moments Tord’s cum was splattered on Tom’s face and chest.

“S-Sorry.” Tord apologized between breaths, but Tom just wiped it off with the back of his hand and stood up.

Tom impatiently tugged his pants and boxers off, freeing his cock.

He gracefully spit into his hand and started stroking it as he crawled back over Tord and connected his mouth to Tord’s. Tord grabbed at Tom’s shoulders, seeking purchase. Tom urgently licked at Tord’s bottom lip and Tord gratefully complied. He cracked his lips allowing their opened mouth kiss to commence.

Their tongues danced around the others as they wrestled for dominance, Tom winning.

Tom stroked himself harder as he pressed his chest to Tord’s.

“Tord, can I put it in?”

“Yes! Hell yes!” Tord whisper yelled as he spread his legs open wider showing his eagerness. 

Tom removed his hand from himself and grabbed hold of Tord’s hips, adjusting them into a more enterable position.

Tom drawled in a shaky breath and glanced at Tord. Tord’s eyes were fixed on Tom’s as he gave an encouraging smile.

Tom felt a wave of pride crash over him and he slammed into Tord’s hole.

An agonizing yelp echoed around the room as Tom forced himself inch by inch into Tord’s tight ass.

He did say he wanted it rough.

“God, you’re so tight.” Tom grunted as he pressed further in.

“Jesus! Ah, You’re huge!” Tord moaned at the rough experience, but soon enough Tom’s slow process became a little too slow for Tord.

“Come on! Shoved it in! Give me your cock, I wanna feel it!” Tord whined as he wiggled his ass around Tom’s dick.

“Without lube it’s gonna hurt.”

“Good, I wanna feel you there tomorrow.” Tord smirked up at Tom, and that was it.

Tom shoved in his cock and bottomed out. He then began roughly pounding into Tord despite the drag that the lack of lube caused. Tom feed off of the noises he was working out of Tord.

“F-fuck me! Shhhhiiiitt! Yes, yes, yes!” Tord’s words were emphasized by each of Tom’s thrusts. Tord reached for anything he could and the closest thing just so happened to be his own hair. Tord grabbed onto his own hair and lightly pulled at the caramel strands.

“Yeah, baby! Fuck, you’re so hot!” Tom grunted as he rammed into Tord who was thrusting back onto Tom’s dick. Tom dragged his hands down Tord’s legs and rested on his thighs. Tom hiked one leg over his shoulder as he squeezed the other's thigh. “Mm mm mm!” Each thrust seemed to force a moan from Tord as Tom grunted in unison. It was almost like this act was making them sing together, moaning the lyrics of a song about ecstasy.

The squelching sound echoed around the room as did the sound of skin slapping skin. You could heard the sound of the bed hitting the wall and Tom bet others could too.

Tom felt something build in the pit of his stomach and wondered if Tord was close too. A moment later his question was answered.

“T-hom! I’m close, I’m close!” Tord moaned out as he pushed back against Tom’s dick.

“Me too, baby!” Tom kept pushing until a question sprang into his head.

“W-wait! Should I come inside or should I pull out?” Tord seemed slightly annoyed as he huffed out a breath.

“Inside! Inside!” Tord whined and mused his own hair. Tom grunted in confirmation as he pounded harder into the little guy, wanting Tord to come first.

Tord’s release was beautiful. He let out a high pitched whine as he moaned loud and proud. His body spasmed as he came, his cum splattering on his own face and stomach (a little ended up on Tom’s nose, but he was…preoccupied) His body fell limp as he tried to regain his breath while Tom continued to thrust roughly into him.

Tom came shortly after, Tord squeezed around Tom’s dick when he came and it sent Tom over the edge. He released his load into Tord and stayed there as they both were breathing heavily. Tom smiled as a watched Tord bring his hands out of his hair and use them to drag Tom’s face to his.

They gave each other butterfly kisses before their lips actually touched. This time however, there was no biting or roughness. They laid there kissing sweetly, savoring the afterglow of a good fuck when a thought crossed Tom’s mind.

He remembered from one of the porns he had watched (he yes he watches porn, every guy does. Get over it.) that the guy licked at the girl's hole and called it ‘eating someone out’ or something? Would that work on a guy?

Tom shrugged and decided to try as he pulled his limp dick out and backed up a bit. Tord watched him, confused by the sudden movements.

Tom grabbed the bottom of Tord’s thighs and spread them one more time. He inspected the area and saw his cum spilled from Tord’s red and puffy entrance. Tom shrugged once again as he placed his head between Tord’s thighs and gave an experimental lick to the area.

Tord’s whole body convulsed and a sharp gasp emitted from his throat.

Tom smirked as he pressed his lips to the area and began ‘eating him out’. He made sure to use his tongue and squeeze Tord’s thighs which received him countless moans. 

After a solid minute, Tom retracted to look at Tord. 

Wow.

He looked _wrecked_.

His hair was matted, sticking to his forehead and poking out in awkward directions. His cheeks were flushed a bright red which contrasted nicely against his pale skin. He was panting and blissful tear marks could be seen running down his cheeks. There was a small stream of drool the flowed out of his mouth and onto the pillow below him. He had very few hickeys on his chest and Tom decided to change that as he dove down and sucked on Tord’s skin.

He nibbled here and sucked there until he felt he had down an adequate job. Tom brought his head back and smiled at his handy work. He made sure to place a handful in places that Tord couldn’t cover up.

Finally, Tom got up and looked around for his clothes.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Tord peeped up from behind Tom. Tom turned and quirked an eyebrow. “The shower? We just had sex and-“

“And you think we’re done?” Tord asked with a teasing tone. He pushed Tom onto his back and climbed on top of him.

“For this round, imma ride you till you come.”

————

They went at it six times last night.

Tom still had the memory fresh in his mind.

They fucked on the bed. Tord rode him. They fucked on the wall. They fucked in the shower. They fucked in the bathroom out of the shower. They fucked in their second shower.

And he enjoyed every second of it. However what he didn’t enjoy was the now, when he, Tord, Matt and Edd all sat around the table staring at their untouched breakfast in awkward silence.

Tord had woken up with a stinging pain in his ass which made him walk either very strange or each time he walked normally he would whimper in pain. Not to mention the countless hickies and bite marks that were displayed along Tord’s neck and chest. 

Tom would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. He loved it. He loved the adrenaline that rushed through his veins and he loved the sounds the act had made and the noises that Tord made. He loved the way it made him feel like he was a wild animal mating with his lover. 

He wished he could do it forever.

But that was unrealistic thinking. He knew that as he sat there in silence. The tension was so thick he could hardly breath. Tom glanced over at Tord to see how he was dealing with all of this.

Tord’s eyes were tracking his movement as he cut slices of waffle but never took a bite. Tom looked back at his cereal which was no doubt soggy. Tom cursed this awkwardness as he abruptly got up to get himself a new bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios. 

Apparently this was the time that Edd deemed perfect to break the silence.

“So,” He cleared his throat as Tord finally found it in himself to begin eating his waffles drenched in syrup. “Matt and I know that you two were at each other’s throats yesterday with the game and all but we are glad to see you two worked out your differences.”

Matt pipped up, “I didn’t think you two would solve it by fuckin-“

Tord immediately started choking on his waffle and stood to ran over to the trashcan and spit it out while Tom accidentally poured milked onto the counter. Tom hurriedly wiped up his spill as Tord filled up a tall glass of water and sat down to take a sip.

“I mean, we heard you guys through the walls!”

Tord choked on his water and spit it out onto his sleeve while Tom dropped his spoon on the ground. Both were bright red.

“You two woke me up with all the moaning and banging and creaking! I didn’t even know people could go at it for that long!” This time Edd was kind enough to say something before Tord choked on something else and passed out.

“Matt! Shush!”

“What? I was just saying-“

“Shush! Shut up!” Edd laughed nervously.

Tom came back with a new bowl and sat down and began eating. The group dipped back into awkward silence as everyone robotically ate their food. After a while, Edd cleared his throat again.

“I mean, you guys were pretty loud.” Tom watched as Tord practically glowed red.

“Now, I know it’s not my place to say things like this, but maybe next time you two could. I don’t know. Tone it down? A little?”

“More like a lot! I pretty sure the whole neighborhood heard you guys!” Matt coughed to clear his throat as he impersonated Tord and Tom.

“‘Oh, fuck me! Fuck me with that big cock of yours!’” Matt mimicked in a fake high pitched voice and then switched to a seriously deep voice. “‘Oh, you like that, baby? Huh? Let me go harder!’”

High pitched, “‘Ohhhh, fuck me! Yeeees!’”

Low tone, “‘Fuck yeah, baby! You look so hot!’”

Edd kicked Matt below the table to shut him up and Matt raised his hands defensively. “What! All I’m saying is, that’s was the most hardcore sex I’ve ever heard!” 

Another kick. “Ow! What!”

“Don’t talk about things like that so openly!”

Tom stole a glance at Tord to find him already staring at Tom, a small devious smile was sitting on his lips. They nodded as they took on the unspoken challenge, or this one was more like a mission.

————

It was about five days after their first night, and Tom and Tord had continued fucking every. Single. Night.

There was no doubt about it that the neighborhood had heard, as the next morning they had people at the door complaining or making sure no one was getting murdered.

Today they went out for lunch.

And don’t get this wrong, just because Tom and Tord were having sex and dating now didn’t mean their arguing calmed down. Sure, it did a little. For instance, the only bruises Tord would get was from the bedroom as opposed to psychical fights which they swore off, but their arguing never ceased.

Today they were sat down at a Wendy’s arguing over fries.

“I’m saying, no one touches my fries!” Tom shouted.

“And I’m saying, as your boyfriend I’m allowed to!” Tord yelled back as he snatched a fry from Tom’s plate and stuck it in his mouth.

“Why you little!”

Matt and Edd exchanged worries looks. “Guys , please don’t do anything drastic.”

“What’re you gonna do about it?” Tord gloated in an almost sing song-y way.

Tom then lunged at Tord and knocked him onto his back in the booth. He immediately shoved his tongue down the others throat.

Their kissing escalated quickly as Tom began to rub Tord through his jeans and suck on his neck as Tord moan.

Almost all eyes in the fast food establishment were on their table as Matt and Edd shielded their faces from embarrassment.

“Home, now.” Tord ordered.

“But you guys just did it last night! That wasn’t even 6 hours ago!” Matt complained as he watched the two love birds struggle to get up. 

Tord latched his legs around Tom’s torso and Tom stood up while grabbing his keys and heading out the door all the while sucking face with Tord.

“Hey! Are you guys just leaving us here?” Edd shouted as they headed out the door.

Tom gripped Tord’s hair and smashed his face against Tord’s, bouncing Tord lightly so their groins could receive some friction as they headed towards the car.

Once reaching the car, it became clear to Tom and Tord that they wouldn’t make it home in time. So Tom plopped Tord down in the back seat and crawled in after him, shutting and locking the door behind him.

As patrons left the restaurant, the awkwardly scuttled past a red car that rocked violently and emitted moaned and grunts.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of y’all want to request a story, feel free!
> 
> I’m having mega writers block on my story ‘What a Bother’, but I still wanna write stuff! So anything to distract me sounds good!


End file.
